Dix ans
by zarbioide
Summary: Ça fait dix ans que la guerre est finie, dix ans que le coup d'état a été évité, dix ans que les G-boys ont une vie normale, dix ans que Quatre est amoureux de Trowa. Et aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion pour l'Arabe de se déclarer...
1. Chapter 1

**Dix ans**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi mais je travaille mon japonais pour pouvoir négocier.

**Résumé :** Ça fait dix ans que la guerre est finie, dix ans que le coup d'état a été évité, dix ans que les G-boys ont une vie normale, dix ans que Quatre est amoureux de Trowa. Et aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion pour l'Arabe de se déclarer...

**Couple** : QuatrexTrowa

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai remis les deux premiers chapitres ensemble avec la suite parce que ça faisait vraiment misère, ces dix lignes qui se promenaient toutes seules. Je me rends compte que j'écris cette fic vraiment très lentement. Je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme mais je ne promets rien.

* * *

><p>Quatre était impatient. Il allait enfin revoir ses amis. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les cinq. Pas qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle mais c'était difficile de se voir tous en même temps. Le cirque de Trowa faisait une halte de quelques jours sur L4 et ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Duo et Heero avaient débarqué de L2 quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient ouvert là-bas une décharge. L'Américain avait réussi à convaincre son amant de vivre avec lui sur la colonie en arguant que son pauvre petit cœur ne supportait plus le côté suicidaire du perfect soldier. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister. Le Japonais était prêt à tout pour son baka préféré. Wufei était arrivé le jour même avec Sally. Ils avaient ouvert un hôpital sur L5 et y consacraient la majorité de leur temps, ce qui ne les avaient pas empêchés de faire deux beaux enfants aussi intransigeants que leur père.<p>

Quatre avait réussi à se libérer de ses obligations et était fébrile. Il avait hâte de revoir Trowa et tous ses camarades. Surtout, il était anxieux de revoir le Français. Il était amoureux du dompteur depuis leur première rencontre et il avait promis à Duo de se déclarer enfin, promesse faite sous la menace que l'Américain irait tout déballer au pilote 03.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui sortit Quatre de ses pensées. « On y va ? demanda Duo en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Allons-y ». Avant que l'Arabe ne sorte de la chambre, l'Américain dégrafa le deuxième bouton de sa chemise. « C'est mieux comme ça ». Le natté fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

* * *

><p>Le chapiteau était plein à craquer. Grâce à Trowa, ils avaient obtenu des places au premier rang. Les anciens pilotes, comme le reste du public, étaient captivés par les numéros, même s'ils étaient impatients de voir le Français. Trowa arriva avec sa sœur Catherine pour le numéro de lancer de couteau. Comme d'habitude, le châtain s'installa sur la cible. À part ceux qui connaissaient les deux artistes, toute la salle tremblait à chaque couteau lancé. Cependant, Duo remarqua que Quatre serrait imperceptiblement le poing à chaque lame qui frôlait l'ancien 03. L'Américain poussa du coude le Japonais et lui montra l'Arabe d'un air entendu. Les deux hommes savaient que Quatre et Trowa se couraient après. Mais si le Français semblait gérer les choses, Duo savait que l'Arabe souffrait de ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tellement insisté pour que Quatre se déclare enfin. Le numéro se termina sous les applaudissements de la foule.<p>

Plus tard dans la soirée, Trowa revint avec son numéro de dressage de fauves. Pendant la dizaine de minutes que dura la prestation de son ami, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. En dix ans, le Français avait pris de la musculature, lui donnant une aura virile qui faisait fantasmer le blond.

À la fin du spectacle, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Quatre pour un dîner. Pendant tout le repas, le blondinet se demanda comment il allait avouer se sentiments à son ami. Un "Je t'aime" balancé entre le fromage et le dessert n'était pas du meilleur effet. Le châtain, de son côté, ne cessait de détailler l'Arabe en se disant que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus sexy.

* * *

><p>Le dîner était terminé depuis plusieurs heures mais les cinq garçons avaient déserté leur chambres et continuaient à discuter. Duo étouffa soudain un bâillement et Trowa se leva. « Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher ». Les quatre autres le suivirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? Demanda Heero.<p>

_ Non. Il y a un lion qui s'est blessé et je dois le surveiller.

_ Bonsoir alors ». Le Japonais lui serra la main suivit de l'Américain et du Chinois. « C'est dommage, dit Quatre en le saluant.

_ Une prochaine fois peut-être ». L'Arabe se retourna, déçu et allait rejoindre les autres quand il se précipita vers le dompteur. « Trowa, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? ». Quatre rougit quand il s'aperçut de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase. « Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux venir dormir au cirque avec toi ?

_ T'en as marre des hôtels de luxe ?

_ Non, c'est juste (que j'ai très envie de dormir avec toi) que j'ai envie de voir quel effet ça fait de dormir dans une roulotte.

_ Tu sais, c'est très inconfortable.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre. J'en ai vu d'autres ». Trowa réfléchit un quart de seconde. C'était l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec Quatre. Et surtout SEUL avec lui. « D'accord.

_ Je vais chercher mes affaires. J'arrive ». L'Arabe partit aussi vite que l'éclair pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. « On y va ? ». Le Français acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils partirent.

Trowa ouvrit la porte de la caravane. Celle-ci était vraiment petite mais néanmoins confortable. « Voici le lit, indiqua le Français en montrant la couchette ». Il prit quelques affaires et s'apprêta à ressortir. « Où vas-tu ?

_ Dormir avec les lions.

_ Je viens avec toi. C'est idiot d'être ensemble et de ne pas dormir au même endroit ». Trowa s'inclina devant la détermination de Quatre. Il le conduisit jusqu'aux cages des animaux. Le lion malade avait été isolé des autres et il était placé en retrait par rapport aux autres. Trowa entra dans la cage suivit de Quatre. « Bonjour mon gros ». Le félin poussa un grognement pour saluer son maître. « Approche, souffla le Français au blond. Il faut qu'il te sente. Pour que tu ne sois pas un intrus ». L'Arabe approcha lentement la main du fauve qui se mit à le renifler et à le lécher. « Je crois qu'il t'apprécie, commenta Trowa en souriant.

_ Je crois aussi ». Quatre se mit à caresser doucement la crinière de l'animal. Le châtain en profita pour s'éclipser et se changer au fond de la cage. Il revint ensuite vers l'empathe qui était en pleine séance de câlins avec le lion. « Tu peux aller dans le fond pour te changer pendant que je le soigne, suggéra le Français.

_ D'accord ». Le blond se leva et disparut dans l'obscurité. Quand il revint, Trowa était en train de ranger ses instruments. « Tu as besoin d'aide ?

_ Non merci. J'ai fini ». Le dompteur se releva et se dirigea dans le coin opposé où il guida l'Arabe. Quatre aperçut une couche qui avait été aménagée. Ce n'était pas la première nuit que le Français devait passer ici. Le blond regarda Trowa s'installer dans son lit de fortune. « Tu viens, demanda le châtain ». L'empathe s'installa à coté de son ami. Le voyant froncer du nez en reniflant, le Français l'interrogea : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je comprends mieux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu sens le fauve ». L'Arabe vit se froncer l'unique sourcil apparent du châtain. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bredouilla l'homme d'affaires. Enfin si. Heu... je ne voulais pas dire que tu sens mauvais. Je voulais juste dire que je comprenais pourquoi tu étais imprégné d'une odeur de fauve. Mais je trouve que ça te va bien, ajouta Quatre en rougissant ». Le dompteur esquissa un sourire face à la confidence. « Bonne nuit Quatre.

_ Bonne nuit Trowa ». Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Trowa se réveilla. Il avait anormalement chaud. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit pourquoi la température avait monté. Quatre avait glissé dans son sommeil et dormait contre lui. L'Arabe avait du avoir froid. Le châtain remonta les couvertures sur son ami. Il en profita pour détailler le blond. Avec les années, celui-ci avait gagné en muscles et en centimètres. S'il n'était pas le plus petit des cinq, ce n'était pas non plus le plus grand. De plus, sa musculature fine lui donnait une aura virile sans lui enlever son air angélique. Le Français écarta une mèche blonde du visage de l'ex-04. Il trouvait l'empathe de plus en plus beau et il savait que ses sentiments pour lui ne cessait de grandir. Mais il n'osait pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Ils avaient été tous les cinq ébranlés par la guerre mais Quatre semblait être celui qui avait été le plus fragilisé. Peut-être à cause de son empathie. Trowa sourit quand il sentit l'Arabe se serrer encore plus contre lui. Apparemment, son ami avait besoin de chaleur. Le châtain passa ses bras autour du blond et le rapprocha de lui. Ce qui semblait plaire au plus jeune qui inconsciemment l'entoura de ses bras. Trowa se laissa bercer par la respiration de Quatre dans son cou et s'endormit.<p>

* * *

><p>Quatre se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Un thé avait été posé à côté de lui avec des petits pains. Le blond sourit devant l'intention du châtain. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et aperçut Trowa, assis à côté du lion, en train de ranger ses affaires. Le Français se leva et, quand il vit le blond réveillé, lui sourit. Il s'approcha de l'Arabe : « Bien dormi ?<p>

_ Oui. Merci pour le petit déjeuner.

_ De rien.

_ T'en veux, lui proposa Quatre en tendant un petit pain.

_ Merci, j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner.

_ Tu as bu un café, tu veux dire. Assieds-toi ». Trowa s'installa à côté de l'empathe. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Ce matin, je dois soigner les animaux. Et cet après-midi, on a une répétition pour le spectacle de ce soir.

_ Si tu veux, je te donne un coup de main pour ce matin et tu pourras venir déjeuner avec nous ». Le châtain esquissa un sourire devant la sollicitude de son ami mais il accepta sa proposition. Il avait envie de profiter de ses amis et de la présence de Quatre.

* * *

><p>Après le déjeuner, Duo attrapa Quatre dans l'escalier. « Alors ?<p>

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as passé la nuit avec Trowa.

_ Et ?

_ Ben... j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé.

_ Quatre. C'était l'occasion.

_ Duo, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi gérer ça à ma manière.

_ Ça fait dix ans que je te laisse gérer ça à ta manière. Et ça fait dix ans que tu baves devant notre dresseur de fauves international sans rien faire.

_ Duo ! ». L'Arabe serrait les poings de colère et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Quatre, ne te mets pas en colère. C'est juste que je vois que tes sentiments pour Trowa te minent. Toi aussi tu pourrais être heureux ». Le blond baissa la tête. « Quatre...

_ Laisse-moi aller dormir. J'ai besoin de me reposer ». En d'autres circonstances, l'Américain aurait fait des allusions sur la courte nuit de son ami. « D'accord, dit-il en embrassant l'empathe sur le front ». L'Arabe sourit au natté et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>« Ça va, demanda Heero.<p>

_ Mmh ». Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur leur lit torse nu. Ils avaient commencé une séance de câlins plutôt torride quand le brun s'était aperçu que l'Américain s'était déconnecté. Il avait alors arrêté de suçoter et de lécher le torse de son amant et s'était allongé à côté de lui. Cependant, il continuait de lui caresser le ventre et la poitrine. En fait, ce n'était pas que Duo ne réagissait pas, bien au contraire, s'il en jugeait par ses tétons dressés et la chair de poule qui naissait à chaque effleurement. Mais le centre de commandes ne répondait plus. « Je peux savoir à qui tu penses ? Pour aller lui casser les deux bras.

_ À Quatre. Mais c'est plutôt à Trowa que tu devrais aller péter un genou.

_ Duo, tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça.

_ Ça m'énerve. Ça fait dix ans qu'ils se tournent autour et rien ne se passe.

_ Duo...

_ Bon d'accord, ça fait dix ans que Quatre attend son Français et un peu moins que Trowa s'est aperçu que le seul homme qu'il aimait vraiment était son prince du désert. Mais c'est pas ça le problème ». Duo vit son amant plisser les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir. « Non, le problème c'est que Quatre n'a personne dans sa vie. Il n'a jamais eu personne. Et il n'aura jamais personne tant qu'il n'avouera pas à Trowa ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

_ En même temps, rien ne l'empêche de trouver quelqu'un juste pour une soirée.

_ Je ne te parle pas de sexe. Y'a pas que ça. Je te parle d'affection, de tout ce qui fait qu'être avec quelqu'un te rend heureux, tu comprends ?

_ En tout cas, tu as raison, il faut qu'ils se parlent. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire abstinence pendant dix ans.

_ Heero, tu es un lapin.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude, répondit le Japonais dans un sourire coquin ». Duo répondit à son sourire. « Arrête de te faire du souci. Laisse-leur la fin du séjour. On verra après.

_ D'accord, soupira l'Américain pendant que le brun repartait à l'assaut de sa gorge ».

* * *

><p>Quatre se tournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il savait que jamais il n'aurait la force de parler à Trowa. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit et une excellente matinée en compagnie du Français. Mais il n'avait pas su saisir l'occasion. Il avait tellement honte. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touché et aucun homme ne semblait en avoir envie. De toute façon, Quatre n'aurait jamais accepté d'être touché par un autre homme que Trowa. Le blond se mit à imaginer le Français en train de lui faire l'amour, les mains de Trowa sur lui, ses lèvres caressant sa peau. L'Arabe passa sa main sous ses vêtements, imaginant que c'était le châtain qui le touchait, jusqu'à la délivrance. Quatre se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il ressortit sa main souillée et l'essuya sur le drap. Puis, il se mit à pleurer. Il avait honte, honte d'être obligé de se toucher pour se faire du bien. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et s'endormit.<p>

* * *

><p>Comme la veille, tout le monde avait assisté au spectacle et après le dîner, Trowa s'apprêta à partir. Tout le monde le salua et Quatre le raccompagna à la porte. « Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ?<p>

_ Non.

_ À cause du lion.

_ Exactement.

_ Pourtant, tu aurais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ Toi aussi. On dirait que la nuit dans la cage ne t'a pas réussi.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir. Y'a juste un truc qui me préoccupe.

_ Rien de grave ?

_ Non ». Quatre était sous pression. Il se disait qu'il devait profiter du fait qu'il était seul avec Trowa mais il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas. Le Français posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à partir. « Trowa, le retint le blond, j'ai vraiment envie de dormir avec toi ». Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Pour appuyer ses dires, Quatre se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il se détacha de quelques centimètres. Il aurait pu reculer totalement mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lire dans les yeux de Trowa. Il embrassa une deuxième fois les Français mais il ne se contenta pas de poser ses lèvres sur celles du dompteur. Il les goûta, passant sa langue dessus, les faisant s'entrouvrir. Après la douceur des lèvres du châtain, Quatre apprécia le goût légèrement acidulé de sa langue. Il resserra Trowa contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait une telle ardeur. Il suivait seulement ses pulsions. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un de cette manière. Il sentit Trowa l'entourer de ses bras, répondant à son baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer, risquant de manquer d'oxygène. « Tu as vraiment envie de dormir avec moi, affirma Trowa ». Quatre acquiesça. Le Français posa sa main sur la joue du blond et se mit à la caresser. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par un bruit étouffé. « Je crois qu'on nous espionne, murmura-t-il.

_ Je crois aussi, répondit l'Arabe ». Les deux hommes se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Quatre.

Quatre laissa Trowa dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, essayant d'assimiler les derniers événements. Il passa le tee-shirt qu'il mettait pour la nuit et retourna dans la chambre. Il fut arrêté par la vision de Trowa en boxer. Celui-ci était magnifique et lui sourit quand il l'aperçut. L'Arabe fut soudain pris de panique. Ils allaient dormir dans le même lit à moitié nus. Le français s'installa et invita le blond à le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit, Trowa lui enleva sans ménagement son tee-shirt. « Ça sera plus agréable comme ça, murmura-t-il en dévorant l'empathe des yeux ». Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné d'être détaillé ainsi. Cependant, le Français avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Le temps avait embelli le blond plus que le dompteur n'avait imaginé. Et celui-ci se sentit fondre. « Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de l'Arabe ». Celui-ci se mit à rougir avant de se faire plaquer sauvagement sur le matelas. Trowa le fixait de ses prunelles brillantes de désir et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en féliciter ou non. Trowa se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut beaucoup plus passionné que le premier. Le Français parcourait le visage de Quatre, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou, pour revenir à ses lèvres encore et encore. Il laissait ses mains courir sur le torse et les flancs de son amant, le faisant frisonner. Il était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer mais il sentait que Quatre n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin et il refusait de le brusquer. L'Arabe se sentait perdu dans les sensations qui naissaient en lui. Il frissonnait à chaque attouchement de Trowa et sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée. Le Français fut heureux d'entendre son amant gémir. Il venait de poser ses lèvres sur un carré de peau vers l'oreille à la jointure de la mâchoire. Voyant que cela faisait réagir Quatre, le châtain y fit un suçon. Quand il eut terminé, il en fit un autre de l'autre côté de sa gorge. « C'est malin, lui dit Quatre une fois qu'il eut terminé son œuvre, je vais être obligé de porter des foulards maintenant.

_ Tu n'as qu'à me faire les mêmes marques ». Le blond rougit violemment. « Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis, avoua Trowa en souriant.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi.

_ Je ne me moque pas de toi. Jamais je ne me moquerait de toi, promit le dompteur en l'embrassant ». Quatre s'était de nouveau perdu dans les baisers de son amant. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux, la nuque et ainsi que les épaules. Trowa avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas aller plus loin. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à un des genoux de Quatre et le remonta sur sa hanche, collant leurs deux bassins. Il avait compris qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour ce soir mais il voulait quand même profiter du moment. Il passa ses deux mains sous les omoplates de l'Arabe et l'obligea à se cambrer. Il se mit à dévorer cette gorge qui lui était offerte, la léchant, la mordillant, faisant gémir son propriétaire. Il rejoignit ensuite les lèvres de Quatre pour un baiser enflammé. « On devrait dormir mon ange. La journée a été longue et celle de demain le sera aussi ». Quatre, toujours perdu dans ses sensations, mit quelques minutes à comprendre avant de hocher la tête. Le Français bascula sur le côté, entraînant le blond à sa suite, et éteignit la lumière. « Bonne nuit mon ange.

_ Bonne nuit ».

* * *

><p>Quatre était allongé contre l'épaule de Trowa et laissait sa main jouer sur son corps. « Mon ange, on devrait se lever tu sais.<p>

_ Hn, hn.

_ Le petit déjeuner a été servi. Ton thé va être froid.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie ». Trowa se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. L'Arabe se blottit contre lui. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. « Quatre...

_ Je sais, je sais ». Le cirque devait quitter L4 le jour même et Quatre avait promis au Français de ne pas pleurer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. « Quatre, il ne s'agit que de deux mois.

_ Je sais. Mais ça va être tellement difficile.

_ Tu vas être occupé avec ton travail. Tu ne vas pas voir le temps passer.

_ Peut-être. Mais tu vas me manquer. Ça va me manquer de ne plus dormir dans tes bras, d'entendre ta voix au réveil et... tu vas me manquer. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter ». Trowa obligea Quatre à le regarder. « Si Quatre, tu vas me manquer. Mais j'essaie de relativiser parce que j'ai pas envie de te voir triste. Et puis, même si je ne suis pas à côté de toi, je suis ici, ajouta le dompteur en posant sa main sur le cœur de l'Arabe.

_ Tu y as toujours été.

_ Mais maintenant je le sais. Et toi, tu es ici ». Disant cela, il prit la main du blond et la posa sur son cœur. Quatre ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Celle-ci fut arrêter par Trowa qui l'essuya. « Quatre, tu veux bien me faire un sourire ? ». L'Arabe s'exécuta, essayant d'être le moins triste possible. Le dompteur répondit à son sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire habituel, ironique, du coin de la bouche, mais un vrai sourire qui étirait les lèvres du châtain. Voyant Trowa lui sourire, Quatre sourit encore plus. « C'est mieux comme ça murmura le dompteur ». Il se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa. L'empathe se serra contre le Français et se retint de gémir. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour mais leur flirt était ce que Quatre avait vécu de plus intense jusqu'à présent. Trowa interrompit leur baiser, descendit le long de sa gorge et prolongea jusqu'à sa clavicule. L'Arabe se mit à gémir doucement. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand le châtain sortit du lit en criant : « Petit déjeuner ! ». Le blond mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits et s'assit sur le lit. Trowa était assis à la table du petit déjeuner enroulé dans le drap. « Tu viens ? ». Quatre se leva et s'installa sur les genoux du châtain qui les enveloppa dans le drap. « Je suis désolé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu acceptes de petit déjeuner.

_ Je n'ai pas faim ». Au moment où il dit cela, l'estomac du blond se manifesta. « Je pense que tout le monde n'est pas avec toi, murmura Trowa en souriant ». Il tendit son thé à Quatre et prit son café. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, le dompteur ne cessait de fixer son vis-à-vis, lui caressant la joue ou remettant en place une mèche de cheveux. C'en fut trop pour le blond qui reposa sa tasse et se blottit dans les bras du Français. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il ne serait séparé de Trowa que deux mois mais il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Le châtain posa sa tasse de café et resserra sa prise sur l'empathe. Il savait que la séparation serait difficile. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas qu'elle mettrait Quatre dans un tel état.

* * *

><p>Quatre regardait Trowa dire au revoir à leurs amis. Le cirque devait quitter L4 et le blond essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas être ridicule devant ses amis et surtout devant le Français qui avait passé la matinée à sécher ses larmes. De toute façon, il aurait l'esprit occupé après le départ du dompteur. Il devait repartir sur Terre pour ses affaires. Trowa s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Au revoir mon ange, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.<p>

_ Au revoir ». Le châtain sentait l'empathe au bord des larmes. « Tu sais que tu es ici, dit-il en prenant la main du blond et en la posant sur son cœur.

_ Je sais. Et toi, tu es là, répondit l'Arabe en faisant de même.

_ Tu vas me manquer, soupira le Français en prenant le visage de l'empathe entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser ». Le baiser devint vite passionné et Trowa serra Quatre de toutes ses forces. Le blond allait réellement lui manquer. Ces deux mois allaient être longs et difficiles mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Après, ce serait les fêtes et la pause hivernale. Ils auraient un peu de temps pour eux et pour approfondir leur relation qui était en train de naître. Le châtain se détacha de l'Arabe avant de manquer d'air. « Je t'appelle une fois arrivé.

_ D'accord ». Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et Trowa s'éloigna, saluant de la main le groupe. « Ça va aller, demanda Duo en passant son bras autour des épaules de Quatre.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'empathe en essuyant ses larmes ».

* * *

><p>« Allô ?<p>

_ Bonjour mon ange.

_ Je suis content de t'entendre.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

_ Aussi bien que possible. Long, bien évidemment. Quand pars-tu ?

_ Dans quatre heures. C'est étrange.

_ Quoi ?

_ Cette nuit j'étais dans tes bras. Et là...

_ Je sais. Mais il va falloir s'y habituer.

_ Ça va être difficile.

_ On passera les fêtes ensemble.

_ Tu sais que je suis toujours très occupé pour les fêtes. Et puis, il y a les représentations pour les orphelinats.

_ Tu sais bien qu'on les fait avant Noël. Et puis cette année, tu pourrais t'aménager un peu de temps.

_ Ça va être vraiment difficile.

_ Même pour moi ? ». Quatre soupira. La fin d'année était toujours une cours pour lui. Mais s'il pouvait passer du temps avec Trowa... « Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien ». Il entendit le châtain sourire. « Je te promets de te récompenser comme il se doit ». Quatre eut soudainement chaud. « Je te tiendrai au courant..

_ Je vais te laisser finir de préparer tes bagages. Tu m'appelles quand tu es arrivé sur Terre ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ On arrivera peut-être à se croiser pendant ces deux mois.

_ J'espère.

_ Quatre...

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es dans mon cœur.

_ Toi aussi.

_ À plus tard.

_ À bientôt ». Le blond soupira en raccrochant. Cet appel n'avait pas comblé le vide qui oppressait sa poitrine depuis que Trowa était parti. Bien au contraire, celui-ci semblait encore plus grand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dix ans**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi mais je travaille mon japonais pour pouvoir négocier.

**Résumé **: Ça fait dix ans que la guerre est finie, dix ans que le coup d'état a été évité, dix ans que les G-boys ont une vie normale, dix ans que Quatre est amoureux de Trowa. Et aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion pour l'Arabe de se déclarer...

**Couple **: QuatrexTrowa

**Rating **: M

**Notes de l'auteure** : Ça y est ! Le chapitre deux est enfin là ! Celui-ci se passe quelques mois après le premier chapitre pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Quatre soupira dans sa limousine. Trowa avait dû arriver le matin même et il n'avait pas été là pour l'accueillir. Le blond était frustré. Il avait réussi à s'octroyer une semaine de vacances mais l'incapacité et l'inefficacité de certains de ses collaborateurs avaient réduit sa semaine idyllique avec Trowa à seulement quelques jours. Et il avait de la chance, le Français avait accepté de rester jusqu'à la nouvelle année même si l'Arabe devait passer ses journées au bureau.<p>

Quand Quatre arriva, il fut accueilli par Rashid. « Bonjour maître Quatre.

_ Bonjour Rashid. Est-ce que Trowa est arrivé ?

_ Maître Trowa est arrivé environ une demi-heure après que vous soyez parti.

_ Très bien. Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

_ Oui. Ana a presque terminé le repas.

_ Parfait. Vous pourrez partir quand tout sera fini.

_ Vous êtes sûr, maître Quatre ?

_ Oui. Ana et toi avez amplement mérité ces quelques jours de vacances. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être tout seul. Mes amis seront là ». Rashid soupira. Il le savait bien mais il détestait laisser maître Quatre.

L'Arabe entra dans le manoir. Il déposa son manteau et ses chaussures avant de monter à l'étage se rafraîchir. Il sourit quand il aperçut les affaires de Trowa. Le Français s'était déjà installé. Les autres devaient arriver dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient décidé de passer Noël sur Terre tous ensemble. Mais pour la Saint-Sylvestre, Quatre et Trowa ne seraient que tous les deux. Duo et Heero devaient passer le trente-et-un chez les Peacecraft, ce qui ne plaisait guère à l'Américain qui n'aimait pas trop que le " bonbon rose" tourne autour de son Hee-chan. Wufei et Sally, quant à eux, devaient rejoindre d'anciens rebelles qui avaient fait la guerre aux côtés du médecin. Quatre soupira. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Trowa mais en même temps, ça le stressait. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et le blond ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Il décida d'explorer le manoir à la recherche de son Français. Il le trouva dans la cuisine en train d'aider Ana à terminer le repas du soir.

Trowa sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. « Bonjour, murmura Quatre à son oreille.

_ Bonjour, répondit le châtain en l'embrassant.

_ Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

_ Bien. Et ta réunion ?

_ Longue. Mais tu ne devais pas être en train de te reposer ?

_ Je me suis reposer en arrivant. De toute façon, j'avais profité du voyage pour dormir. Et puis, si tu veux qu'Ana profite de ses vacances, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'aide à terminer le repas.

_ Il a raison monsieur Winner, renchérit Ana. Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi au plus vite, il me faut de l'aide.

_ En même temps, vous n'étiez pas obligée de préparer un repas aussi pantagruélique.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que certains des invités de monsieur avaient un appétit d'ogre. Et puis, je refuse qu'on dise que monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner ne sait pas recevoir ». Les deux hommes sourirent devant la véhémence de la vieille femme. « Je vais vous laisser alors. J'ai encore des choses à faire.

_ Pas du travail, j'espère, demanda Trowa.

_ Non. J'ai encore des cadeaux à emballer. Et je dois terminer de décorer la salle.

_ À plus tard, alors.

_ À plus tard, répondit Quatre en embrassant son homme ». Sur ce, il sortit de la cuisine.

« Tu as fini, demanda Trowa en entourant Quatre de ses bras.

_ Oui. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre nos amis.

_ Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé des sandwiches et du thé.

_ Avec plaisir ». Les deux hommes profitèrent de la douceur hivernale pour s'installer sur la terrasse, emmitouflés dans des plaids. « C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de neige, remarqua Quatre. Ça aurait été vraiment magnifique.

_ C'est vrai. Quand arrive le reste de la troupe ?

_ Heero et Duo vers 17 heures et Wufei, Sally et les enfants un peu plus tard.

_ Hn.

_ Duo a proposé qu'on aille à la messe de minuit.

_ Ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

_ Oui. Ça lui tient vraiment à cœur.

_ Et puis, ça pourrait permettre au Noël de passer, ajouta Trowa avec un clin d'œil. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y ait que les enfants qui soient impatients.

_ Pourquoi, tu n'es pas impatient, toi ? ». Quatre se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Trowa. « Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est que tu sois ici avec moi. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, murmura-t-il en caressant le visage du Français ». Le blond se pencha vers le Français et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

* * *

><p>« Quat-chan !<p>

_ Duo.

_ Je suis tellement content de te voir.

_ Moi aussi. Mais si tu pouvais me serre moins fort. Tu m'étouffes.

_ Oh. Désolé ». L'Américain relâcha le blond. « Salut Trowa, dit Duo en serrant la main du Français.

_ Duo.

_ Bonjour Heero, s'écria l'Arabe en serrant chaleureusement la main du Japonais qui se trimballait les valises.

_ Bonjour Quatre. Trowa.

_ Heero.

_ Dis-moi Quat-chan, tu as fait un sapin j'espère ?

_ Oui. Il est dans le salon.

_ Montre-le moi ». Duo prit son ami par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. « Ta tornade américaine est toujours aussi calme, dit Trowa en prenant une des valises que transportait Heero.

_ Il est surexcité à cause des fêtes.

_ Dis-moi quand Duo n'est pas surexcité ?

_ Quand il dort ». Les deux hommes se sourirent.

* * *

><p>« J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas, demanda Duo.<p>

_ Mais pourquoi vous nous dérangeriez, lui répondit Quatre.

_ Je ne sais pas. Au cas où vous étiez en train de fêtez Noël en avance ». L'Arabe devient écarlate. « Et à ce compte-là, il faut que je vous offre votre cadeau toute suite. Pour que vous puissiez le tester.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Des sous-vêtements qui se mangent ». Le blond devint cramoisi. « Duo, gronda Heero.

_ Duo, expliqua calmement Trowa en passant son bras autour des épaules de Quatre, je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Mais je pense que quatre et moi sommes tout à fait capables de pimenter notre vie sexuelle nous-mêmes. Et si nous avons des conseils à demander, tu seras le premier vers qui nous nous tournerons.

_ Je savais bien que derrière vos tête d'ange, vous étiez de vrais pervers.

_ Duo, gronda Heero, laisse-les tranquilles. Allons plutôt défaire nos valises.

_ Mais... C'est important d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie.

_ Duo, si tu continue comme ça, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau de Noël.

_ Tu ne me laisserais quand même pas au pied du sapin sans paquet à ouvrir.

_ Qui t'a parlé de se cadeau-là, dit le Japonais en s'éloignant ». Les yeux de l'Américain s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes. « Hé mais de quelques cadeaux parles-tu s'écria-t-il en courant après son amant ». Trowa sourit devant la précipitation du natté. Quatre soupira. « Parfois j'admire Heero.

_ C'est vrai que Duo a toujours eu un côté... exubérant.

_ C'est vrai. Mais de là à nous proposer des sous-vêtements qui se mangent...

_ Allons faire du thé. Wufei ne devrait pas tarder ». Trowa commença à s'éloigner mais quatre le retint par la main. Le blond se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le Français qui le serra contre lui. Quatre n'avait pas le côté exubérant de Duo mais ça lui convenait. Il n'était pas aussi kamikaze que Heero. Et puis, son petit prince était en train de lui montrer de manière très agréable à quel point il tenait à lui.

* * *

><p>Quatre reposait dans les bras de Trowa, la tête appuyée sur son épaule et sa main caressant son torse. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes mais il luttait pour ne pas tomber dans le sommeil. « Quatre, tu devrais dormir.<p>

_ Je ne suis pas fatigué.

_ Tes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

_ J'ai pas envie de dormir.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que si je dors, je vais perdre les heures que je pourrais passer avec toi.

_ Tu les perdras de toute façon car j'ai bien l'intention de dormir. Quatre, tu dois te reposer. Tu es épuisé.

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour avoir ces quelques jours avec toi.

_ Tu devrais déléguer un peu.

_ J'essaie. Mais ce n'est pas facile d'évoluer dans un monde de requins ». Trowa comprenait ce que l'Arabe voulait lui dire. Il était l'héritier d'une très grande fortune et sa manière de diriger l'entreprise familiale ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde. Le Français embrassa doucement le blond. « Raison de plus pour que tu te reposes ». Quatre se serra contre lui. « Tu me promets que tu seras là demain matin ?

_ Bien sûr. Où veux-tu que je sois ?

_ Dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de déserter le lit alors, demanda le dompteur dans un sourire.

_ Non.

_ Même pour préparer le petit déjeuner ?

_ Même pour ça.

_ Même le tien ?

_ Même le mien ». L'empathe hésita. « Tu m'as manqué Trowa. Ça... ça m'a manqué de ne plus me réveiller dans tes bras... de ne plus sentir ta chaleur. C'est... rassurant de me réveiller et de savoir que tu es là.

_ Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, murmura le châtain en caressant les cheveux de Quatre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là demain matin ». L'Arabe se serra contre lui et s'endormit aussitôt. « Dors mon ange, murmura Trowa à son oreille. Je te promets de veiller sur toi ».

* * *

><p>Quatre ouvrit doucement les yeux et soupira de bien-être quand il se rendit compte que le corps chaud de Trowa était toujours collé au sien. Il se serra un peu plus contre le Français, profitant de sa chaleur. Il aimait sentir son torse athlétique contre le sien et s'enivrer de son odeur doucement animale. Le blond se mit à observer le dompteur. Il connaissait son visage par cœur à force de l'avoir observé à la dérobée pendant des années : ses lèvres fines, son éternelle mèche qui lui barrait le visage, ses yeux émeraudes. L'Arabe se pencha doucement vers le châtain et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde. Trowa, qui n'avait pas bougé bien qu'il se soit réveillé avant Quatre, sourit en sentant l'empathe l'embrasser. Enhardi, l'Arabe lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche et soupira lorsque leurs deux langues se retrouvèrent. Le Français bascula, gardant le blond au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas souvent que Quatre prenait l'initiative, alors le châtain avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. L'empathe se délecta des lèvres du dompteur qu'il goûta de toutes les manières possibles tout en faisant jouer ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Trowa n'était pas en reste, faisant courir ses mains sur le dos de l'Arabe, emprisonnant sa nuque pour approfondir leurs baisers. Quatre délaissa la bouche du Français, et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Le dompteur resserra l'empathe contre lui. Sentant couler des larmes dans son cou, Trowa se détacha de Quatre. « Ça va ?<p>

_ Oui. C'est juste que...je me sens heureux. C'est tout ». Le châtain essuya les larmes de l'Arabe. « Je suis désolé, murmura Quatre.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave.

_ C'est la fatigue ». Trowa embrassa son amant. Il se doutait que l'Arabe était sur les nerfs. Celui-ci avait mis les bouchées doubles pour avoir quelques jours de vacances. L'estomac de Quatre se manifesta, faisant sourire le Français. « Je te préviens, dit le blond, tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir du lit en criant " Petit déjeuner !".

_ Pourtant, il va bien falloir qu'on sorte de la chambre.

_ Est-ce que je peux avoir encore dix minutes de câlins avant qu'on descende ? ». Le dompteur sourit avant de fondre sur les lèvres de l'empathe.

* * *

><p>Quatre était étendu sur le lit et fixait le plafond. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. « À quoi penses-tu ?<p>

_ Que la maison va sembler vide sans nos amis.

_ Et calme aussi. À quelle heure tu vas travailler demain ?

_ J'ai une réunion à dix heures. J'espère pouvoir rentrer en fin d'après-midi. En fait, ce qui m'embête, c'est la soirée de charité dans deux jours.

_ Je pourrais venir avec toi.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, grimaça Quatre. Le monde de la finance n'est pas si ouvert que ça.

_ Tu as peur qu'ils te créent des ennuis ?

_ J'ai surtout peur qu'ils TE créent des ennuis. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas de costume.

_ Je peux très bien en acheter un.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Quatre en se tournant vers le Français. J'aurais aimé passé plus de temps avec toi.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux pour que nous puissions avoir un peu de temps ensemble ». L'arabe se redressa et embrassa le dompteur. Trowa le laissa faire avant de le rallonger délicatement sur le matelas. Même si Quatre était très sûr de lui concernant le domaine des affaires, il avait constamment besoin d'être rassuré concernant sa relation avec le châtain. Trowa quitta les lèvres du blond avant de se perdre dans son cou. Il prolongea ensuite sa clavicule avant de revenir à son cou puis de descendre le long de son torse. Les mains du châtain n'étaient pas en reste, elles caressaient les flancs et le dos de l'empathe qui s'était mis à soupirer. Trowa redessinait les abdos de Quatre avec sa langue. Puis il se mit à titiller le nombril du blond qui gémit doucement son nom. Devant les réactions plus que positives de son partenaire, le Français se dit qu'il pouvait continuer. Il glissa donc ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer de l'Arabe et commença à le descendre. Mais Quatre l'arrêta. « Je... J'ai besoin de temps. Je n'ai... je n'ai jamais fait l'amour et... ». En disant cela, l'empathe était devenu rouge comme une pivoine et évitait de regarder son vis-à-vis. Trowa obligea Quatre à tourner la tête. « Je comprends Quatre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il faudra.

_ Mais... ». L'Arabe sentit alors une énorme vague d'amour émaner du Français. Il avait déjà ressenti ça chez d'autres personnes mais jamais ça ne lui avait été destiné. Il fut tellement ému qu'il sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. « Trowa...

_ Quatre. Tu es un ange. Et je ne veux pas te blesser. On prendra le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas ». Le blond le serra contre lui. Il l'embrassait de dizaines de baisers papillons sur le visages, les lèvres, dans le cou. Trowa sourit. Il savait que laisser Quatre avoir accès à ses sentiments était le meilleur moyen de le rassurer.

* * *

><p>Quatre se sentait quelque peu stressé. Trowa lui prit la main pour le rassurer. « Détends-toi, murmura le Français.<p>

_ Je sais. Mais tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds.

_ Ça ne peut pas être plus dangereux qu'une base de OZ infestée de soldats ». Le blond ne répondit pas. Il avait parfois des doutes. La guerre pouvait lui sembler moins dangereuse qu'une réunion avec tous ces requins de la finance. Les deux hommes sortirent de la limousine et se dirigèrent vers le manoir. « Tu es vraiment magnifique, murmura Trowa à l'oreille de Quatre une fois qu'ils eurent enlevé leur manteau.

_ Toi aussi, répondit l'Arabe en rougissant un peu ». À peine arrivé dans la salle, Quatre fut assailli par des gens qui tenaient absolument à lui parler. Trowa fut superbement ignoré et décida de s'éloigner vers le buffet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le dompteur vit l'Arabe se diriger vers lui. « Ça va ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber.

_ Pas de problème. Tu as réussi à manger quelque chose ?

_ Pas vraiment ». Trowa tendit une assiette de petits fours à l'empathe. « Tu as pensé à tout.

_ Je pense que certaines choses ne changent pas ». Le Français remit une mèche blonde en place et suspendit son geste quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Quatre se contenta de sourire. « Monsieur Winner ! ». L'Arabe se retourna. « Monsieur Saliazin, bonsoir.

_ Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, répondit l'homme en serrant de manière un peu trop amicale la main de l'empathe.

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter Trowa Barton.

_ Bonsoir, dit le Français en tendant la main.

_ Bonsoir. Un nouveau collaborateur ?

_ Non. Mon compagnon ». Monsieur Saliazin détailla le dompteur de haut en bas et Trowa vit la mâchoire de Quatre se crisper légèrement. « Bien. Mais je ne savais pas que...

_ C'est normal. Je ne fais pas étalage de ma vie privée.

_ Monsieur Winner ! ». Une blonde décolorée à forte poitrine siliconée se précipité vers Quatre. « Madame Saliazin. Je suis ravi de vous voir. Vous êtes magnifique comme toujours, ajouta l'Arabe en lui baisant la main.

_ Et qui est ce jeune homme, demanda-t-elle en désignant le châtain.

_ Trowa Barton, mon compagnon ». Madame Saliazin ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche en une parfaite imitation de la carpe. « Et ça fait longtemps ?

_ Ça fait dix ans qu'on se connaît.

_ Vos admiratrices vont être déçues.

_ Certainement.

_ Je vous laisse. Je vais voir une de mes amies ». La femme s'éloigna. Quatre et monsieur Saliazin se mirent à parler affaire. Trowa ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement quand il remarqua que l'homme ne cessait de le détailler de haut en bas avec un certain mépris.

* * *

><p>Quatre s'assit dans la limousine, desserra sa cravate et se massa les tempes. Ces soirées étaient toujours éprouvantes, mais ce soir, ça avait été le pompon. Dès que madame Saliazin avait répandu le bruit que lui et Trowa étaient ensemble, toute la salle était venue vérifier ses dires. Et l'Arabe avait pu ressentir toutes les émotions majoritairement négatives de toutes ces personnes qui les considéraient plus ou moins comme des bêtes de foire. « Ça va, s'inquiéta Trowa.<p>

_ Oui. Juste fatigué. Et une migraine aussi ». Le Français prit le blond dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser la nuque. « S'il te plaît, continue, murmura l'empathe lorsque la main du dompteur arrêta ses caresses ». Trowa sourit. « Ça aide à calmer la migraine, expliqua l'empathe ». Le châtain l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et le garda contre lui jusqu'à leur arrivée à la maison de Quatre.

* * *

><p>L'Arabe était allongé sur le ventre, les yeux clos pour essayer d'oublier la migraine qui lui vrillait la tête. « Ça va, demanda Trowa en s'allongeant près de lui.<p>

_ Mmh.

_ Tu devrais prendre un médicament.

_ Ça ne marchera pas.

_ Empathie ?

_ Oui.

_ Tes barrières ne sont plus efficaces ?

_ Je ressens plus les émotions en fait. Et c'est plus difficile de les garder lever quand je suis fatigué.

_ Quatre, tu devrais te ménager, faire vraiment plus attention à toi...

_ Tu as découvert que les empathes avaient une espérance de vie limitée, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quatre, je tiens à toi. Et je n'ai pas envie... je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

_ Je sais Trowa. Et je sais que je dois faire attention. Mais entre ce qu'on peut faire et ce qu'on doit faire, il y a une grande différence.

_ Quatre...

_ S'il te plaît Trowa. J'ai un troupeau d'éléphants qui est en train de danser la samba avec des hippopotames dans la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi.

_ Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour calmer ta migraine.

_ Prends-moi dans tes bras ». Le Français s'exécuta et serra le blond contre lui. « Je suis désolé, murmura Quatre.

_ Pour ?

_ Pour cette soirée. Tous ces regards désobligeants sur toi.

_ Je m'en moque. J'espère juste que ça ne te créera pas de problème.

_ Non, ça serait trop gros. Et de toute façon, ils trouveront bien autre chose pour me mettre les bâtons dans les roues.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

_ C'est comme affronter une armées d'ozzies, mais avec d'autres armes ». Le dompteur sourit. « Trowa ?

_ Oui.

_ C'était très agréable de t'avoir près de moi ». Le Français resserra l'Arabe contre lui et les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Quatre et Trowa quittèrent le balcon d'où ils avaient regardé le feu d'artifices de la Saint-Sylvestre. « Je suis content que demain soit férié. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'offrir une grasse matinée, dit le blond en étouffant un bâillement ». Le Français lui sourit et le prit par la main. « Allons nous coucher alors ». L'Arabe ne se fit pas prier et se glissa rapidement dans le lit suivi par le châtain. « Quatre ?<p>

_ Mmh ?

_ Est-ce que ça te dérange si nous dormons nus ?

_ Pour...pourquoi, demanda l'empathe rouge comme une pivoine.

_ J'ai très envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne ». Le blond ne dit rien. Il se sentait gêné. Pas que la proposition ne le tente pas. Mais il avait peur des conséquences. Trowa le prit dans ses bras et se mit à lui picorer les lèvres. Quatre se laissa aller dans les bras du dompteur et répondit passionnément à ses baisers. L'Arabe sentit son corps onduler malgré lui alors que le Français marquait sa peau de ses lèvres. Le châtain sortit un morceau de tissus de sous les draps. Quatre ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes quand il reconnut le vêtement. Instinctivement, il porta les mains à ses hanches. Mais il avait encore son boxer, ce qui voulait dire que... « Trowa..., gémit l'Arabe.

_ Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, murmura le Français ». L'empathe passa par toutes les nuances de rouge de la plus claire à la plus foncée. Il était terriblement pudique. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de Trowa. Justement, il s'agissait de Trowa. Et il avait peur de son jugement. Fixant son amant avec une lueur de défi, il enleva le dernier vêtement qu'il portait. Quatre essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Trowa se pencha vers lui. « Tu es vraiment un ange, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser ». L'arabe gémit quand il sentit le corps du dompteur contre le sien. Le Français faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps de l'empathe, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Quatre s'était mis à soupirer pendant que Trowa redessinait sa cicatrice de ses lèvres. Une douce chalaur naissait au creux de ses reins et il sentait son esprit se déconnecter peu à peu. L'empathe sursauta alors qu'une des mains du dompteur s'était fait plus aventureuse et avait frôlé son intimité. Lui-même avait une main agrippée à la fesse de Trowa, la malaxant sans retenue. Se rendant compte de leur position, Quatre reprit ses esprits. « Attends Trowa. Je crois qu'on devrait se calmer. Je ne me sens pas prêt à …

_ Je comprends. Tu sais, on peut se faire un câlin un peu poussé sans forcément faire l'amour. Mais je ne te forcerai à rien ». Quatre noua ses mains autour du cou du Français, se blottissant contre lui. Il était partagé entre le désir qui lui enflammait les reins et son appréhension. Il embrassa Trowa, laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du français qu'il serra contre lui. Le baiser entre les deux hommes devint vite enflammé. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Quatre frottait son bassin contre celui de Trowa qui suivait les mouvements de l'empathe. Quatre resserra sa prise sur le dompteur, accentuant ses mouvements. Le Français profita du lâcher prise du blond pour glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps et caressa son amant qui sursauta. « Trowa, gémit Quatre.

_ Laisse-toi aller ». Le châtain accentua ses caresses. L'empathe enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos du Français. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché de cette manière. Quatre avait entouré les hanches de Trowa d'une de ses jambes et appuyait le bassin du châtain contre le sien pour accentuer ses caresses. Les deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, s'épousant parfaitement. Quatre sentit ses connections nerveuses être submergées jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient saturées et explosent en un feu d'artifice. L'Arabe ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait crié le nom de Trowa. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux encore embuées par le plaisir, il vit Trowa qui lui souriait. Lui aussi avait le souffle court et le corps moite. Le Français l'embrassa et dégagea quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à son front. « Je t'aime, souffla le châtain en prenant Quatre dans ses bras ». L'empathe se resserra contre lui. « Moi aussi je t'aime ». Les deux hommes s'endormirent épuisés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dix ans**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi mais je travaille mon japonais pour pouvoir négocier.

**Résumé **: Ça fait dix ans que la guerre est finie, dix ans que le coup d'état a été évité, dix ans que les G-boys ont une vie normale, dix ans que Quatre est amoureux de Trowa. Et aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion pour l'Arabe de se déclarer...

**Couple **: QuatrexTrowa

**Rating **: M

**Notes de l'auteure** : Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« Entrez, dit Quatre quand il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.<p>

_ Bonjour mon ange, dit Trowa.

_ Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venu te voir. J'ai apporté le déjeuner, ajouta le Français en montrant le panier qu'il avait à la main ». Il posa ce qu'il tenait sur le bar et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Trowa l'ouvrit et déplia le lit qui était à l'intérieur. « Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je profite de toi.

_ Mais... ». Le Français s'approcha de l'Arabe et l'embrassa. Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du blond. « Trowa, la secrétaire...

_ Je lui ai dit de prendre sa pause déjeuner et de revenir dans deux heures.

_ Trowa, je...

_ Shht. Ça sera juste un avant-goût.

_ Trowa, souffla Quatre.

_ Duo a raison de dire que tu es trop stressé ». Le Français avait ouvert le chemise de son vis-à-vis et lui caressait le torse. Il allongea l'Arabe et s'étendit au-dessus de lui. Il lui caressa le visage, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à son torse, descendant sur son ventre. Le blond retenait son souffle, fixant les prunelles vertes de son amant. Une fois qu'il eut dessiné des arabesques sur sa peau, Trowa la parcourut de ses lèvres. Quatre laissait s'échapper quelques soupirs. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'ils étaient dans son bureau. Trowa retrouva les lèvres de l'Arabe pour un baiser passionné. Il se mit à genoux et retira son pull. Il sourit quand il s'aperçut que le blond le dévorait des yeux. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le Français s'allongea sur l'empathe qui gémit. Le dompteur relâcha les lèvres de son amant avant de les reprendre aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas laisser à Quatre le temps de réfléchir. Il voulait que l'Arabe se laisse porter par ses sensations. Trowa défit lentement la boucle de la ceinture de Quatre. Il voulait laisser le temps au blond de l'arrêter s'il le voulait. L'Arabe avait arrêté de respirer. Il appréhendait un peu ce qui allait se passer. En même temps, cette situation l'excitait. Le dompteur descendit lentement, trop lentement, le pantalon de l'Arabe et sourit de la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement de son vis-à-vis. Trowa retrouva les lèvres de Quatre qui se serra contre lui. Le Français promenait ses lèvres et ses mains sur le corps du blond. Quatre se laissait de plus en plus aller et souleva de lui-même ses hanches pour que le dompteur finissent de le déshabiller. Trowa se débarrassa de ses vêtements tout en fixant intensément Quatre. L'Arabe sursauta quand le châtain l'embrassa sur le coin de l'aine. Le dompteur remonta sur le ventre du blond. Quatre se relâchait petit à petit, même s'il appréhendait un peu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Trowa allait lui faire. Le dompteur prenait son temps. Il découvrait et redécouvrait le corps de son amant. Il descendit lentement sa main et caressa quatre. L'empathe se mit à gémir plus fort. Trowa était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Il sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres du châtain sur son intimité. Trowa n'allait-il pas ?... Quatre ne put retenir un cri quand le dompteur le fit prisonnier de sa bouche. L'Arabe passa une main dans les cheveux du Français et de l'autre serra son oreiller. Il s'était connecté aux émotions de Trowa et ne cessait de gémir le prénom du châtain. Le dompteur s'arrêta, faisant grogner Quatre mais la frustration du blond fut de courte durée. Trowa continuait de l'embrasser, posant ses lèvres sur tout son corps. Le châtain se leva et fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait apporté, exposant son corps parfait au regard avide de l'Arabe. Il revint vers le lit, un préservatif à la main. « Trowa, demanda Quatre anxieux.

_ C'est au cas où tu aies envie que je continue ». Le blond resta interdit la bouche ouverte. Que Trowa continue quoi ? Qu'il lui fasse l'amour ou qu'il continue ce qu'il était en train de faire ? L'Arabe hésita. Il était sûr que Trowa avait compris qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Et ils n'allaient quand même pas faire l'amour pour la première fois dans son bureau ?! Et s'il parlait de l'autre chose... Quatre devint écarlate. Il avait aimé ce que Trowa lui avait fait. Et son corps en témoignait. Il s'assit malgré son bas-ventre douloureux et embrassa le châtain. Les deux hommes se rallongèrent. Trowa couvrait le corps de Quatre de baisers avant de revenir à sa cible première. Il avait compris que le blond se bloquerait s'il lui sautait dessus directement. Et il tenait trop à lui pour faire ça. L'Arabe ne put retenir sa surprise quand le châtain posa sa bouche sur son intimité recommençant ses caresses là où il les avait arrêtées. Quand il sentit le blond au bord de l'orgasme, il défit le préservatif et le lui mit. Quatre se sentit un peu décontenancé de sentir Trowa à travers le plastique. Mais ses sensations redevinrent vite intenses. Trowa accéléra jusqu'à ce que Quatre se tende sous la jouissance.

Le dompteur remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du blond. L'Arabe embrassa le châtain sur tout le visage avant de se blottir dans ses bras. « Merci ». Trowa sourit, retira le préservatif et s'enroula avec Quatre dans les couvertures. « Tu peux dormir mon ange. Je te réveillerai ». Le blond étouffa un baîllement et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Trowa regardait Quatre dormir. Le blond était paisible, enroulé dans sa couverture. Le dompteur laissa errer son regard dans le bureau. Il allait bientôt devoir réveiller son ange. Il se leva avec précaution et mit en marche la bouilloire électrique. « Quatre...<p>

_ Mmh.

_ Il faut se lever. Ta secrétaire va bientôt revenir.

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui, déjà. Thé à la menthe ?

_ Oui ». Le blond se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Il regardait le châtain qui s'affairait à installer le déjeuner. Il tourna la tête et vit ses vêtements pliés à côté de lui. Décidément, Trowa était d'une efficacité redoutable. Quatre s'habilla et refit le lit qu'il replia. Il s'approcha du Français et se serra contre son dos. « Tu avais vraiment tout prévu.

_ Je te connais Quatre. Je sais que tu peux parfois être tellement plongé dans ton travail que tu en oublies de manger.

_ Et comment je peux te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi ?

_ En mangeant tout ce que je t'ai préparé ». L'Arabe obligea le châtain à se retourner. « Je suis sérieux Trowa.

_ Moi aussi ». Le blond soupira. « Trowa, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ». Le Français posa son front sur celui de son amant. « Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire Quatre. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses quelque chose de spécial pour moi. Tant que je suis près de toi, je suis heureux ». Quatre se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. « Et si on goûtait ce que tu nous a préparé ? ». Trowa sourit.

* * *

><p>Quatre se frotta les yeux avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il regarda la pendule, minuit passé. Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu Trowa qu'il rentrait tard. Le blond soupira. Son amant arrivait toujours à trouver du temps pour lui et lui... Il passait tout son temps au bureau alors qu'il devrait être près de Trowa à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Quatre soupira à nouveau en prenant sa veste.<p>

* * *

><p>Le blond arriva dans la chambre et sourit de voir Trowa endormi. Il passa dans la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir et revint dans la chambre en silence. Il s'installa dans le lit avec beaucoup de précautions. Il se pencha vers le Français et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser aérien, ce qui le fit remuer un peu. Quatre sourit et pposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Trowa. Il continua ensuite dans son cou et sur son torse. Le blond sentait le désir monter en même temps qu'il déposait des baisers papillon sur le corps du dompteur. Trowa ouvrit les yeux et demanda d'une voix enrouée : « Tu es rentré ?<p>

_ Oui.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Presqu'une heure du matin ». Quatre continua ses baisers. Il voulait montrer à Trowa à quel point il tenait à lui et aussi le remercier pour le déjeuner surprise, enfin surtout pour la surprise. Le châtain se retourna sur le dos, appréciant l'initiative de l'Arabe. « mon ange, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait dormir ». Quatre re leva vivement la tête. « Ça te dérange que...

_ Non, le rassura Trowa. C'est juste que... que si tu continues comme ça, la nuit risque d'être courte. Et tu as besoin de te reposer.

_ Je, commença Quatre en s'agenouillant sur le lit. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à faire l'amour avec toi. Même si... même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu m'as fait à midi, avoua l'empathe en rougissant. C'est juste que... j'ai besoin de... de te montrer que je t'aime, que je tiens à toi. Je t'aime Trowa. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas passer autant de temps avec toi que je le voudrais. C'est pour ça... C'est pour ça que... ». Trowa se redressa et embrassa Quatre avec passion. Il s'arrangea pour entourer son bassin avec les jambes du blond et se rallongea, son amant au-dessus de lui. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés. Le blond caressa le visage du dompteur et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Trowa laissait ses mains caresser les reins de Quatre pendant que celui-ci lui faisait... un suçon ? Une fois qu'il eut une jolie marque rosée, l'Arabe continua sur le torse et le ventre du dompteur avant d'y faire un nouveau suçon. Quatre, même s'il détestait ça, avait laissé tomber ses barrières et se rendait compte que le Français appréciait beaucoup ce qu'il lui faisait. Trowa, quant à lui, bien qu'il se réjouissait de l'initiative de l'empathe, essayait de garder le contrôle de son corps. Le blond retrouva les lèvres du dompteur pour un baiser enflammé. Le châtain en profita pour inverser leur position. Il promena ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte de Quatre tout en lui caressant la cuisse. Trowa décidé de descendre sur le torse de son amant et d'y poser sa marque. Après tout, le blond méritait bien une petite vengeance. « Trowa, murmura Quatre ». Le dompteur continua sa douce torture avant d'embrasser passionnément l'Arabe. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en souriant. « Trowa, dit Quatre en retirant la main du Français, je... j'ai encore besoin de temps.

_ Je sais.

_ C'est juste que... je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse ça comme ça. J'ai envie qu'on prenne le temps de le faire, qu'on ait le temps de le faire. Car je suis sûr qu'on aura envie de recommencer.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de toi.

_ J'apprécie beaucoup nos câlins et je sais aussi que toi aussi.

_ Je croyais que tu n'utilisais pas ton empathie.

_ Je ne le fais pas exprès. C'est juste que … quand nos ébats deviennent passionnés, je perds le contrôle et...

_ C'est pas grave.

_ Je ne veux pas violer ton intimité mais...

_ C'est pas grave, Quatre. Je sais que tu ne maîtrises pas pas toujours ton empathie. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Mais j'ai l'impression de te léser parce que...

_ Je ne me sens pas lésé, Quatre. Apprendre à comprendre l'autre et à le connaître fait partie de la vie de couple. Et des tas de gens y arrivent sans empathie.

_ J'ai de la chance de t'avoir ». Trowa sourit, de ce sourire lumineux que seul Quatre connaissait. « Moi aussi j'ai de la chance ».

* * *

><p>Quatre avait des difficultés à rester concentré sur ce qui se disait pendant la réunion. Il se servit un verre d'eau et le but lentement. Le migraine ne passait pas mais l'étourdissement si. Le blond respira profondément et se reconcentra. Il avait à peine eu le temps de déjeuner et se disait qu'un peu de sucre lui ferait du bien. Heureusement pour lui, Trowa avait laissé une provision de biscuits dans son bureau. Quatre se disait qu'il devait trouver un prétexte pour quitter la salle. Ni tenant plus, il se leva en s'excusant, feignant d'avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais au moment d'atteindre la porte, il vit la pièce tourner et défaillit avant que le noir ne se fit.<p>

* * *

><p>Trowa sauta de la voiture et courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il essaya de marcher le plus calmement possible jusqu'à l'accueil. « Bonjour.<p>

_ Bonjour, vous désirez ?

_ Je voudrais voir monsieur Winner. Il a été amené d'urgence pour un malaise.

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Son ami Trowa Barton.

_ Chambre 328, troisième étage à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur.

_ Merci ». Le Français repartit à grandes enjambées.

« Entrez, murmura faiblement Quatre ». Il sourit en voyant Trowa entrer dans la chambre. « Bonjour mon cœur.

_ Bonjour, répondit le Français en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

_ Juste une baisse de tension. Il faut que je me repose un peu.

_ Tu sors quand ?

_ Demain. Le médecin veut me garder en observation.

_ Je t'apporterai quelques affaires, alors. Tu veux que je reste quelques jours de plus ?

_ C'est gentil Trowa mais ce n'est pas la peine. Tu vas déjà tellement d'efforts pour moi.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Je pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps et on pourrait partir en vacances.

_ Ce n'est possible. Je dois finir un dossier important.

_ Quatre...

_ Non, Trowa ! Tu vas m'écouter, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es inquiet . Ne me dis pas non, je le sens. Et je me sens assez coupable sans que tu en rajoutes. Coupable que tu t'inquiètes autant. Coupable que tu sois réellement le seul à t'investir dans notre relation. Coupable de ne pas réussir à prendre soin de toi autant que tu prends soin de moi. Coupable de t'avoir autant fait mal pendant la guerre. Alors ne me fait pas la morale. Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes. D'autant plus qu'à cause de mon empathie, je suis plus fragile. Je le sais. J'ai toujours vécu avec. Et tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire de faire attention. Et tu ne seras pas la dernière. Je te demandes juste de me laisser le temps de finir ce dossier et après, on s'offrira des vacances. Et par seulement parce que j'en ai besoin. Mais aussi parce que j'ai aussi envie de passer du temps avec toi, de ne m'occuper que de toi. Tu comprends ? ». Trowa était impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Quatre en colère. Quelle que soit le situation, l'Arabe ne s'énervait jamais. Le Français prit le visage de son-à-vis dans ses mains. « Je comprends. Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu comprennes que si je suis aussi inquiet pour toi, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le seul à m'investir dans notre relation. Je sais que tu n'as jamais vécu ce genre de choses. Je comprends tes hésitations. Mais tu m'apportes beaucoup plus que tu ne le croies. En ce qui concerne la guerre, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

_ Trowa, même si tu n'es plus amnésique, je sais que tu as des problèmes de mémoire. Je t'ai vu noter certaines choses pour t'en souvenir.

_ C'est vrai. Mais en ce qui concerne ma mémoire, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais sous l'emprise du système zéro. Et en ce qui concerne mes problèmes de mémoire, je me suis pris tellement de coups à la tête, que ça peut très bien venir aussi de là.

_ Trowa...

_ Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas te reposer un peu. Et je reviendrai avec tes affaires pour la nuit.

_ D'accord ». Trowa embrassa Quatre avant de l'obliger à se rallonger. Quand il fut sûr que le blond dormait, il quitta la chambre sans bruit.

* * *

><p>Trowa ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Quatre qui dormait dans ses bras. Le blond était rentré de l'hôpital le matin-même et il avait essayé de ne pas trop de le couver. Il avait même laisser travailler son amant quelques heures. La Winner Corp. Devait construire un barrage sur l'un des satellites de L4 mais le projet risquait d'entraîner le déplacement de certains villages et la destruction de certain sites. Quatre passait donc beaucoup à élaborer un projet qui permettrait de concilier les contraintes écologiques et économiques. Trowa soupira. Il devait repartir avec le cirque le surlendemanin mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il avait envie de prendre soin de son petit prince. Cependant, il n'avait pas essayé de négocier avec Quatre. Il savait qu'il supporterait mal d'être traité comme une chose fragile. Trowa resserra le blond contre lui. Il aimait Quatre. Il était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de plus beau. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le perdre. Dès que Quatre en aurait fini avec son projet de barrage, il l'emmènerait en vacances de gré ou de force. Le Français vit l'Arabe sourire. Il espéra seulement qu'il n'avait pas pensé trop fort. On ne savait jamais avec l'empathie du blond. Trowa embrassa la nuque de quatre, réajustant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'empathe ». Le brun s'endormit au rythme de la respiration de son amant, son petit prince blotti contre lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Trowa avait recouvert son masque de clown triste et attendait dans les coulisses de pouvoir commencer le numéro de lancer de couteaux. Mais il n'était pas réellement concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il pensait plutôt à Quatre. Il savait que le blond était sur l'un des satellites de L4. L'Arabe lui avait dit qu'il essaierait de faire un crochet pour essayer de venir le voir mais le châtain savait que cela serait compliqué. « Tu es prêt, demanda Catherine, le sortant de sa rêverie.<p>

_ Mmh.

_ Et maintenant, annonça monsieur Loyal, un numéro que vous attendez tous, Catherine Bloom et Trowa Barton pour leur fameux numéro de lancer de couteaux ». Le châtain s'installa sur la cible. Le premier couteau frôla sa taille, le deuxième sa jambe, mais quand Trowa sentitle troisième couteau frôler son visage, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et son cœur accéléra brusquement : « Quatre ! ». Quatre était là, il en était sûr. Malheureusement, de sa pplace Trowa ne pouvait voir qu'une partie du public.

Le numéro fini, les deux artistes saluèrent. Le châtain balaya rapidement l'assemblée mais n'y remarqua aucune crinière blonde. Trowa ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il était pourtant sûr que Quatre était dans la salle. Il disparut dans les coulisses et se prépara pour son numéro de dressage de fauves. Il passa voir les lions pour les rassurer avant leur entrée en scène. À nouveau, pendant tout son numéro, Trowa sentit son cœur s'accélérer et des picotements sur sa nuque. Quatre était là, il en était sûr. Il salua la foule et ressentit une légère déception de n'y apercevoir aucune chevelure blonde.

* * *

><p>Le Français passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers sa caravane. Il était épuisé et préoccupé. Il était sûr d'avoir sentit la présence de Quatre mais n'avait pas vu l'Arabe. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Après tout, Quatre lui manquait et peut-être qu'il avait tout imaginé. Il alluma la lumière de sa caravane et s'arrâta sur le pas de la porte en souriant. Son ange éétait là qui l'attendait. Le Français referma la porte et s'approcha du blond qu'il serra contre lui. « Je savais que tu étais là. Comment tu as fait pour passer inaperçu ?<p>

_ C'est un secret, répondit Quatre mutin.

_ Je suis content que tu sois là.

_ Moi aussi ». L'empathe embrassa le Français qui répondit avec passion. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines et leurs corps réagissaient plus que de raison à cette étreinte. Quatre se détacha de Trowa et se blottit contre lui. Le dompteur resserra sa prise sur son ange, savourant de sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Il prit le visage de l'Arabe dans ses mains et l'observa avec amour. L'empathe avait les yeux cernés et était un peu pâle. Le dompteur se doutait que le blond travaillait comme un fou. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Quatre, sur ses yeux, ses joues, son cou. L'Arabe frissonait sous les baisers papillon du châtain. Il gémit quand il retrouva les lèvres de Trowa. Les deux hommes laissaient passer leur frustration des dernières semaines. Leurs mains se firent plus aventureuses et se glissèrent sous lerus vêtements. Trowa retira la chemise de Quatre avant de le pousser sur le lit. Le Français retira son tee-shirt et s'allongea sur l'empathe. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment. « Je suis content d'avoir réussi à venir.

_ Moi aussi. Tu dois repartir quand ?

_ Demain matin.

_ Ça nous laisse la nuit ». Trowa sourit avant d'embrasser Quatre. Le dompteur posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce de la gorge de l'empathe. Il descendit, mordilla la clavicule, marquant le torse du blond. « Trowa, attends.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je... ». Quatre cherchait ses mots. Il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait. « Je suis très content d'être ici avec toi. Tu m'as vraiment beucoup manqué. Et j'ai très envie d'un câlin. Mais... j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui en profite. Tu... tu te souviens la première fois qu'on a dormi nus tous les deux ?

_ Oui.

_ J'ai très envie de... de recommencer ce qu'on avait fait cette nuit-là ». Trowa sourit. « Tu est très mignon quand quand tu rougis, murmura-t-il à Quatre ». Ce qui rendit le blond complètement cramoisi. Le Français rit avant d'embrasser son vis-à-vis.

* * *

><p>« Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire quand qu'on serait au calme, avoua Trowa en descendant de voiture. On est vraiment loin de tout ici.<p>

_ C'est le but. J'avais envie qu'on ait de vraies vacances. Juste toi et moi, expliqua Quatre.

_ Je suppose que tu as tout prévu ?

_ Rashid s'est occupé du ravitaillement. On n'aura pas besoin de sortir. Sauf si on a envie de faire une ballade.

_ Tu as prévu programme ?

_ Non, pourquoi ? Tu aurais voulu que j'en prépare un ?

_ Non. C'est juste que comme tu as tout préparé, je me dis que tu avais peut-être une idée de ce qu'on allait faire.

_ Pouvoir enfin faire l'amour, pensa Quatre ». Au lieu de celq, l'empathe répondit en prenant sa valise : « Profiter du temps qu'on va passer ensemble ». Trowa lui sourit et lui prit la main. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la maison qui allait les accueillir pendant deux semaines.

* * *

><p>Quatre s'approcha de Trowa et le prit dans ses bras, s'appuyant contre son dos. « On va se coucher ?<p>

_ Pas tout de suite. Le coucher de soleil est magnifique ici ». Quatre se décolla du Français et se plaça à côté de lui. « C'est vraiment romantique.

_ C'est une des choses que j'aime sur Terre. Tu peux voir des centaines de couchers de soleil, ça ne sera jamais le même.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de rester sur Terre.

_ Il y a une autre raison.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Pouvoir être avec toi, répondit Trowa dans un sourire ». Quatre sourit également et se blottit dans les bras du dompteur. « Trowa, ça ne te dérange pas si on ne regarde pas jusqu'à la fin ?

_ Tu es fatigué à ce point-là ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je... On a la chance d'être seuls. Pendant deux semaines. Je me disais qu'on aurait pu en profiter pour... pour enfin faire l'amour ». Quatre avait murmuré ces derniers mots en rougissant. Trowa sourit et l'embrassa. « Je pense que le soleil ne nous en voudra pas si on rentre tout de suite ». Le Français entraîna son futur amant dans la chambre.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent côte à côte. Trowa caressa la joue de Quatre avant de la poser sur sa hanche et de l'embrasser. Le blond entoura le Français de ses bras et resserra leurs deux corps. Trowa quitta les lèvres de l'arabe et descendit dans son cou tout en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Quatre. L'empathe sentait son cœur s'accélérer alors que le châtain suçotait la peau fine de sa gorge. Trowa retira le tee-shirt de Quatre puis le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur le torse du blond avant de descendre le long de sa cicatrice. « Elle te plaît beucoup ma cicatrice, suggéra Quatre.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup la faire disparaître ». L'Arabe sentit une vague de culpabilité émaner de Trowa. « Tu te sens coupable, murmura Quatre.

_ C'est vrai, confirma le Français. Si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt...

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura le blond.

_ Je sais, mais quand je t'ai vu allongé par terre et blessé, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que... ». Quatre l'embrassa. « Je suis là. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_ Et une vilaine cicatrice.

_ Que tu adores embrasser ». Trowa ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Quatre. « Mais il y a plein d'autres endroits que j'aime embrasser, murmura le Français taquin ». Quatre ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit les lèvres de Trowa dans son cou. Les mains du châtain se firent plus avantureuses, passant sous les vêtements de l'Arabe. Le blond avait laissé tomber ses barrières, laissant le désir de Trowa se mêler au sien. Le dompteur les débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements avant de s'allonger sur son amant. Trowa était impatient mais il se retenait par respect pour Quatre. L'empathe faisait courir ses mains dans les cheveux et sur les épaules du châtain. Il retrouva les lèvres de son amant avec plaisir. Il les mordilla avant de longer sa mâchoire et lui embrassa le torse. Trowa était ravi que Quatre prenne des initiatives. L'Arabe embrassait la peau du châtain, apprécia sa douceur et son goût un peu salé. Il remonta lentement jusqu'aux lèvres du dompteur. Trowa resserra le corps de Quatre contre le sien et les refit basculer.

Trowa prit la main de l'Arabe et glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche. En même temps qu'il léchait les doigts du blondinet, le Français fixait son vis-à-vis. Quatre était partagé entre l'excitation et la curiosité. Voir Trowa lui sucer les doigts de cette manière était très érotique. En même temps, il se demandait comment serait la suite. Le pilote 03 retira les doigts de son ami de sa bouche et les descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il posa la main de Quatre sur son sexe et lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le dompteur lécha deux de ses doigts qu'il fit descendre le long du torse de l'empathe, redessinant les courbes de ses fesses et s'arrêtant à son intimité inviolée. Trowa glissa son doigt sur l'intimité de Quatre qu'il caressa doucement. Le blond s'était mis à gémir et s'arrêta de caresser le dompteur. Le Français embrassait l'Arabe tout en le caressant. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et s'en mit sur les doigts. Trowa allongea Quatre sur le dos. Il descendit sa main sur le ventre de l'empathe, y dessinant des arabesques. « Quatre, tu es sûr ?

_ Oui ». Le Français l'embrassa et recommença à caresser son intimité. Le blond sursauta quand il sentit un doigt dans son intimité. C'était un peu désagréable, mais l'Arabe se détendit petit à petit, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Trowa continua à caresser Quatre tout en cherchant son point G. Le blond sentait som corps aller à la rencontre des doigts du dompteur. Il sentait la chaleur monter de son bas-ventre dans tout son corps. Son désir était augmenté par son empathie ? Il ressentait le désir de Trowa ressentait pour lui et cela lui faisait encore plus perdre la tête. Le brun remonta l'Arabe sur son oreiller avant de se préparer pour la suite. « Quatre, ça va être un peu douloureux mais si tu arrives à te détendre, ça ira. D'accord ?

_ D'accord ». Quatre serra les dents pendant que Trowa le faisait sien. Le Français était très doux, le caressant et l'embrassant pour qu'il se détende. Le dompteur attendit le signal de l'empathe avant de bouger lentement. Quatre se concentrait sur le regard de Trowa et sur les sentiments qu'il y lisait. Le Français s'allongea sur le blond et accéléra progressivement. Petit à petit, les gémissements de l'empathe se transformèrent en cris. Il s'accrochait au brun tout en murmurant sur nom sur tous les tons. Quatre sentait qu'il perdait pied d'autant plus que Trowa ne cessait de susurrer son nom. Les deux hommes atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps. Le Français sourit à son amant. Il l'embrassa tout en reprenant son souffle. Le brun se retira et et s'allongea à côté de Quatre. L'empathe se blottit contre son amant qui les recouvrit avec la couette.

Trowa ne cessait de caresser les cheveux de son ange blond. Celui-ci s'était blotti dans ses bras et ne disait rien. Mais le Français savait qu'il ne dormait pas. L'Arabe lui caressait le torse du bout des doigts. Le dompteur avait peur de briser le silence. Peut-être que Quatre n'était pas aussi prêt qu'il voulait l'entendre. Il releva le menton de son amant : « Quatre, ça va ?

_ Oui. C'est juste que je me disais qu'à la fin des vacances tu allais repartir.

_ Je serai vite de retour.

_ Je sais ». Le blond soupira. « Mais si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi.

_ Tu adores ton métier et les gens du cirque. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à abandonner tout ça.

_ Et si j'en avais envie, moi aussi ? Il y a un emploi dans la clinique vétérinaire près de ton bureau.

_ Trowa... ». Le dompteur prit la main de son amant et se mit à en caresser l'annulaire, faisant glisser ses doigts autour. « Quatre, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi tous les jours. Moi aussi j'en ai assez de te voir que tous les deux mois. Et j'en ai marre du visiophone. Épouse-moi ». Sans qu'il comprenne comment, l'Arabe se retrouva affublé d'un anneau à l'annuaire gauche. « Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

_ Oui ». Les larmes se mirent à couler des yeux du blond. « Je suis d'accord ». Le Français le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. « Quatre, ne pleure pas.

_ Je suis tellement heureux ». Trowa embrassa chaque larme qui coulait sur les joues de son amant. Quatre bascula sur le lit, amenant son amant au-dessus de lui. Il serra le Français contre lui. Celui-ci s'était mis à lui suçoter le cou. « Tu veux bien me refaire l'amour ? » Trowa releva la tête. « Il faut fêter ça ». Le dompteur sourit et repartit à l'attaque de la gorge de son amant. « Tu sais comment je vois notre mariage ?

_ Non.

_ Parfait, surtout la nuit de noces.

_ Pour ça, compte sur moi ». Le Français eut un sourire narquois et mordilla un téton du blond qui sursauta. Il continua jusqu'au nombril de son amant mais celui-ci l'arrêta. Trowa fixa le regard de l'Arabe. Celui-ci voulait absolument lui dire quelque chose mais sa bouche restait désespérément close. Le Français décida de l'aider un peu. « Je t'aime Quatre.

_ Je t'aime aussi Trowa ». Le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser. «Merci. De m'apporter la paix ». Le dompteur haussa son seul sourcil visible. « Mon empathie s'est développée depuis dix ans et c'est parfois difficile à gérer. Mais quand tu es là, ça s'atténue. C'est comme si je ressentais les émotions des autres à travers un mur. Et c'est agréable. De se sentir en paix.

_ Moi aussi je dois te remercier.

_ Pour ?

_ Me laisser le temps de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens.

_ De rien ». Trowa reprit son baiser là où il l'avait arrêté. Chacun avait trouvé en l'autre ce qui lui manquait et se sentait entier et compris. Trowa n'aurait plus besoin de son masque et Quatre n'aurait plus besoin de barrière.

* * *

><p>Duo alla à la rencontre de son ami, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il.<p>

_ Un peu fatigué. Mais ça va.

_ Prêt pour cette journée marathon ?

_ De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ Allez, c'est pour ton mariage.

_ Je sais, mais quand je vois tout ce qu'on doit préparer, je suis content que ça soit un petit mariage.

_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il ne soit pas parfait.

_ En tout cas, merci à toi et à Heero de nous aider.

_ À quoi ça sert d'avoir des amis sinon. Par quoi on commence ?

_ Les vêtements ». Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la boutique du tailleur de Quatre. En plus du costume du blond, ils devaient aussi s'occuper des fleurs pendant que Heero et trowa allaient voir le traiteur. Le Français et le Japonais devaient également s'occuper des alliances et du costume du futur marié. « Monsieur Winner, quel plaisir de vous voir, s'écria le tailleur quand il aperçut Quatre.

_ Monsieur Samir. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien. En quoi je puis vous être utile?

_ J'aurais besoin d'un costume.

_ Oui. Pour quelle occasion ?

_ Mon mariage.

_ Monsieur Winner, félicitations ! Je suis sûre que la future mariée sera magnifique ». Duo se retint de rire. Il venait d'imaginer Trowa dans une robe blanche. « En fait, expliqua quatre, il s'agit d'un futur marié.

_ Ah.

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami Duo Maxwell.

_ Bonjour, dit Duo.

_ Très bien. Est-ce que vous avez un préférence pour la couleur, le tissus, demanda monsieur Samir.

_ Peut-être quelque chose de clair. Et un tissus léger pour ne pas avoir trop chaud.

_ Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer les essayages ».

« Voilà, je pense que c'est parfait, dit monsieur Samir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, demanda Quatre à Duo.

_ Tu es magnifique. Trowa va t'adorer.

_ Et vous monsieur ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demanda monsieur Samir à Duo.

_ Heu...

_ Duo, demanda Quatre.

_ C'est-à-dire que...

_ Très bien. Vous pouvez lui faire un costume aussi, dit Quatre.

_ Mais... protesta Duo.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui te l'offre. Pour te remercier.

_ Merci beaucoup ».

Les deux hommes sortirent de chez le tailleur. « Et maintenant, on va où, demanda Duo.

_ Chez le fleuriste. On doit choisir les fleurs pour la table.

_ Vous avez déjà choisi la déco ?

_ Oui, on a fait ça il y a deux jours avec les dragées et la pièce montée.

_ Vous avez choisi vite.

_ On en a beaucoup parlé avant. Et comme Trowa n'est là que pour quelque chose, il faut qu'on fasse un maximum de choses.

_ Je comprends. Et pour la salle et la musique ?

_ Rashid s'en occupe. Je sais qu'il a demandé de l'aide à wufei.

_ Et le voyage de noces ?

_ Trowa se charge de tout. Il a dit qu'il voulait me faire la surprise. Mais je pense qu'Heero doit lui donner un coup de main.

_Bonjour messieurs, les salua le fleuriste quand ils entrèrent dans sa boutique.

_ Bonjour.

_ En quoi je peux vous aider ?

_ Nous aurions d'une décoration de table pour un mariage.

_ Très bien. Quelles sont les couleurs choisies ?

_ Vert et jaune pâle, répondit Quatre.

_ Très bien. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

_ Eh bien, une composition pour la table des mariés. Et plusieurs bouquets pour la table.

_ Combien d'invités avez-vous ?

_ Environ une vingtaine.

_ Donc ça fait cinq bouquets. Et la mariée ?

_ Heu... Il n'y a pas de mariée.

_ Très bien.

_ Mais peut-être que les mariés peuvent avoir une fleur à leur boutonnière, suggéra Duo.

_ Bonne idée. De quelle couleur sont vos costumes ?

_ Le mien est blanc mais je ne sais pas pour Trowa, répondit Quatre.

_ Je reviens, dit Duo. Je vais passer un coup de fil. Peut-être vous devriez regarder les compositions ».

Duo revint quelques minutes plus tard. « Je pense qu'une rose rouge et une rose blanche pour les mariés, ça serait parfait.

_ Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir quatre roses roses pour les témoins, demanda l'empathe.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Et ces compositions, s'enquit l'Américain.

_ J'hésite entre ces deux-là, répondit le blond. Mais je pense que Trowa préfèrera celle-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant la première.

_ Tu devrais peut-être lui demander. Pour être sûr.

_ Je peux, demanda Quatre au fleuriste en sortant son téléphone.

_ Bien sûr. Pendant que vous choisissez, je vais voir les autres clients.

_ Très bien, merci ». Le fleuriste s'éloigna. Quatre prit en photo les compositions que l'intéressaient et les envoya à Trowa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et provoqua un sourire de l'Arabe. « Alors, se renseigna Duo.

_ La première. J'en étais sûr.

_ Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à conclure ».

« Tu as encore quelque chose à faire, demanda Duo en sortant du fleuriste.

_ Oui, j'aimerais qu'on aille à la bijouterie, au coin de la rue.

_ Je croyais que c'était Heero et Trowa qui s'occupaient des alliances.

_ C'est vrai. Mais j'ai repéré quelque chose pour Trowa que j'aimerais beaucoup lui acheté.

_ Un cadeau de mariage ?

_ En quelque sorte ». Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la boutique en question. À peine entré, Quatre alla directement vers les pendentifs. « Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux, affirma Duo en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, demanda Quatre en montrant au châtain un ange en argent avec des yeux en topaze bleue.

_ Magnifique. Je peux savoir ce que Trowa a fait pour mériter un tel cadeau ?

_ Rien. Il est juste parfait.

_ Vraiment parfait, demanda l'Américain d'un air taquin.

_ Duo, tu es vraiment obsédé ». Heureusement pour le blond, un vendeur vint s'occuper d'eux. En plus du pendentif, l'Arabe acheta une chaîne et les fit envelopper dans un paquet cadeau. Les deux hommes sortirent ensuite de la bijouterie. « Je connais un excellent salon de thé. Je t'invite. Pour te remercier, proposa Quatre.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé. Même si c'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim.

_ J'appelle Trowa, dit le blond en riant. Pour leur dire où nous rejoindre ».

* * *

><p>Quatre examina la liste des préparatifs du mariage. Il avait rayé ce qui avait été fait le jour même. Et il soupira, satisfait. Tout ce qui devait être préparé à l'avance était fait. Ils devaient juste attendre la confirmation. Trowa sortant de la salle de bains fit lever la tête au blond. Le Français s'assit à côté de son futur mari. « Je vois que la liste a beaucoup diminué.<p>

_ Oui, confirma Quatre ». L'empathe se leva et alla chercher un petit paquet. Il s'installa sur les genoux du dompteur et lui tendit son cadeau. « C'est pour moi, demanda Trowa.

_ Oui.

_ En quel honneur ?

_ Comme ça. En fait, c'est une sorte de cadeau de fiançailles. Je... j'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose. Pour... pour te montrer que je t'aime.

_ C'est vraiment adorable ». Trowa prit le paquet et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il sourit quand il vit ce que Quatre lui avait offert. « C'est vraiment très beau.

_ Ça te plaît ?

_ Beaucoup.

_ Je peux ?

_ Bien sûr ». Quatre sortit la chaîne de sa boîte et la mit autour du cou de Trowa. « Ça te va bien.

_ Merci ». Le blond embrassa son vis-à-vis. Il approfondit rapidement le baiser, faisant courir ses mains dans les cheveux du dompteur. « Trowa ?

_ Mmh...

_ J'ai très envie de toi...

_ Moi aussi ». Quatre se leva un sourire aux lèvres et fixa son vis-à-vis. Très lentement, il retira son tee-shirt qu'il lança à Trowa. Il retira également son tee-shirt. Puis il poussa Quatre sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui. L'empathe gémit quand il retrouva les lèvres du châtain. Il brûlait d'impatience de sentir le corps nu de Trowa contre le sien.

* * *

><p>Pour la troisième fois, Quatre essaya de boutonner sa chemise. Il était très stressé, trop stressé. « Viens là, je vais t'aider, soupira Duo ». Le châtain aida l'Arabe à finir de s'habiller. « Détends-toi un peu. Tu vas réussir à faire fuir tout le monde avec ton stress, le taquina l'Américain.<p>

_ Je sais. Mais c'est un jour important. Et j'ai pas envie que quelque chose se passe mal.

_ Et pourquoi quelque chose se passerait mal ?

_ Et s'il s'agissait de toi et de Heero, tu ne serais pas stressé ?

_ Je serais sur le point de me pendre avec ma tresse ». Quatre sourit. Duo avait le don pour lui remonter le moral. « Vous savez où vous allez pour la lune de miel ?

_ Non. Trowa a manigancé ça avec Heero, alors autant te dire que je ne sais absolument rien.

_ Surtout que Hee-chan peut-être aussi silencieux qu'une tombe.

_ Autant dire que le secret est bien gardé.

_ Au moins vous serez tranquille pendant vos deux semaines de vacances. Voilà, tu es magnifique.

_ Merci.

_ On y va ?

_ On y va ». Duo ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Quatre.

* * *

><p>Trowa patientait devant la mairie avec Heero. Wufei était là également avec sa famille. Il virent une voiture noire noire se garer près d'eux. Rashid en sortit suivi de Duo. Le garde du corps ouvrit le portière arrière de la voiture et laissa Quatre en descendre. Trowa s'approcha de lui, un sourire illuminant son visage. « Tu as vraiment l'air d'un ange.<p>

_ Toi aussi tu es magnifique ». Le châtain se pencha vers l'empathe pour l'embrasser. Mais le blond le retint pour un baiser enflammé. « Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, souffla Trowa.

_ Oui, je crois ». Les deux hommes s'avançèrent main dans la main. Quatre portait un costume blanc avec une chemise noire et Trowa un costume marron avec une chemise blanche. Leurs amis leur emboitèrent le pas et ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la mairie.

* * *

><p>Quatre et Trowa se levèrent. « Très bien, annonça le maire. Les deux époux vont échanger leur consentement. Monisuer trowa Barton voulez-vous prendre monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner comme époux ?<p>

_ Oui ». Trowa passa l'alliance au doigt de Quatre. « Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner voulez-vous prendre monsieur Trowa barton pour époux ?

_ Oui, souffla le blond ». Quatre passa l'alliance au doigt du châtain. « Vous pouvez vous embrasser ». Trowa posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Quatre, avant d'approfondir le baiser, serrant son mari contre lui. Ce baiser provoqua les applaudissements des invités.

* * *

><p>Quatre regarda Trowa dont le sourire radieux ne quittait plus son visage. « Tu viens ?<p>

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, c'est la tradition.

_ D'accord ». Le blond prit la main que son mari lui tendait et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Trowa passa ses bras et posa son front contre le sien. « Tu crois que c'est possible de mourir de bonheur, demanda le châtain.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que... quand on est heureux, c'est mieux d'être vivant, pour pouvoir en profiter.

_ Tu as raison ». Trowa embrassa son amri avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Quatre entoura les épaules du Français et caressa doucement sa nuque. Il se laissait bercer par la musique et la respiration de Trowa dans son cou. Il se sentait bien. Et il avait envie que ce moment dure éternellement.

* * *

><p>Trowa souleva Quatre et le posa sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté du blond et lui caressa les cheveux. Il était heureux comme jamais. Il descendit sa main sur le joue de l'Arabe. « Quatre, tu es un ange. J'ai de la chance. De la chance de t'avoir. Et je suis heureux. Heureux que tu sois devenu mon mari. Et que tu passes le restant de tes jours avec moi ». Trowa se rapprocha de Quatre. « Je... je ». Le blond posa ses mains sur le visage du Français. « Moi aussi je suis heureux ». Il se pencha vers le dompteur et l'embrassa. Le châtain se serra contre l'Arabe qui lui enserra la nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Les deux hommes se séparèrent légèrement essouflés. « Je t'aime, avoua Trowa.<p>

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Quatre ». Le dompteur allongea le blond sur le lit et se plaça à côté de lui. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de l'empathe et le caressa. Le blond posa aussi les mains sur le visage de son mari. Les deux hommes se caressèrent et se déshabillèrent tout en se fixant intensément. Une fois complètement nus, Trowa embrassa enfin Quatre qui gémit de plaisir. Le châtain continua son chemin en plongeant dans son cou. Quatre gémissait en murmurant le nom de Trowa. Le dompteur descendit un peu plus tout en caressant tout doucement la cuisse du blond. Quatre avait passé sa main dans les cheveux du châtain et s'abandonna totalement à lui.

Quatre se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Il se sentait courbaturé. Bien évidemment, Trowa avait déserté le lit. En train de préparer le petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Le blond prit l'oreiller et y plongea son visage. Il était marié depuis la veille, avec Trowa en plus. I peine un an, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Quatre se retrouna sur le dos, admirant sa main gauche ornée d'un anneau. Il avait épousé Trowa la veille et tout s'était passé comme un rêve. La cérémonie s'était déroulée dans l'intimité. Seuls leurs amis avaient été présents. Après le dîner, Trowa l'avait kidnappé pour l'emmener dans cette maison perdue au milieu de nulle part où ils devaient rester deux semaines. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Français qui portait un plateau de nourriture. « Bonjour mon ange.

_ Bonjour ». Quatre se leva et enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt. « Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Je t'aurais aider, dit-il en l'embrassant son mari.

_ Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ». Quatre caressa la joue du châtain. « Je t'aime ». Pour toute réponse, Trowa l'embrassa. « Quel est le programme du jour ?

_ Ça dépend ce que tu veux faire ?

_ On pourrait commencer par le petit déj'.

_ Bonne idée ». Trowa s'assit et Quatre s'installa sur ses genoux, profitant de la quiétude qui les entourait.


End file.
